Pursuit of Origin, Land of Peace
by Sosaku-sama
Summary: A rebellion takes place in the Kingdom of Sou, with both the Emporer and the Saiho dead. The once prosperous nation begins to break apart, and the moral of the people dampen even more when their new kirin, Souki, is taken by a shoku to Hourai. HIATUS.
1. Over Here

Act I

The beginning of a life is much more simple then most people realize. Thinking that one must go through

such a long process, but in truth, the souls are already in line. It all depends which people go first.

In such a case such as this, no couple prayed, and Tentei never answered just a single person's prayers,

but, instead, he answered an entire Kingdom's.

The fruit that grew on the west side of the Shashinboku was in a very akward place, it hung over

a ledge. If to strong a wind were to blow, then the life inside would plundge to it's death. That is, if it

didn't have something to protect it.

If someone were to take a hike down the length of the holy tree, they would find a small, well tended

path, near the marigold garden. If they stayed on that dirt trail, they would come to the opening of a

cavern. Inside the cavern is pitch black, and musty old stone stairs lead down deep into the earth.

It lead to the very bottom roots of the Shashinboku.

The inner cavern is even darker, except for the faint, silvery glow of the roots, that unlike those

on the trunk, were long and slender.

Growing toward the west side, near the wall, there grew another fruit. This fruit was no more

then an after thought, it was quite large, and was a pale yellow.

Inside the fruit there grew a creature, who was born for one purpose, who was made

for one duty alone.

The creature, was a Nyokai.

Nyokai are very curious beings, quiet and always female. After they are born, they stand guard, with

no food or water, for ten months. Gazing at the fruit on the branches of the Shashinboku

with such love and care it couldn't help but warm the hearts of anyone who laid eyes on her.

Two days after the ranka was concieved, the egg beneth the earth will hatch. From within the

glass-like shards, a chimera-esque creature will emerge.

A nin'you is a creature that is between a youma and a ningen(human), No one knows how, like

youma, they are born. Though the one's born of the Shashinboku are given the title of Nyokai.

A type of surrogant parent to the being inside the egg above, the more animals that are mixed

to make up their form, the better "parent" they will be.

No one knows why, it just _is_.

Going back up the old, well worn stairs, one would encounter gardens of all sorts, flowers and

vegtables. They are standing on the outskirts of Renrou --formerly Hourou-- Palace, the place

where the Nyosen dwell.

Nyosen are labeled as Hisen, meaning that they are immortals that do not serve a ruler nor were they

not put on the Immortal Register by a ruler, if they had, they would be known as Chisen.

Always female, a Nyosen's sole duty in her long life, is to care for her many masters, the kirin.

As they grow and mature.

Caring for a kirin is one of the most important jobs in the world, so they are choosen by the

reigning Goddess of Mt. Ren, Seibou, very carefully. After selection the female in question is put

under the leadership of the Divine Hisen Hekikagenkun, more commonly known as Lady Gyoukyou.

Not only will you find no meat on Mt. Ren, but you will also find no grain. As Hisen have

abstained from the food, and all kirin despise meat.

Mt. Ren seems to be locked in eternal good weather, always sunny and the wind always seems

to carry the faint brine smell of the sea. Growing only more potent as it intertwines in the

carefully constructed Labyrinth which protects the Palace from unwelcome outsiders. The giant

maze seems to stretch on forever, although, one can easily navigate through it if they simply

follow the path the sun takes.

No matter where you look, you will find no Nyosen wandering around at present,

they are not tending the gardens, nor are they drawing water from Kaidou Spring.

All of the Nyosen, about fifty or so, are standing by the Shashinboku.

They are watching the new ranka of Sou.


	2. Nyokai

Deep in the cavern at the roots of the Shashinboku, an egg near the westside is about to decend from

it's perch and shatter, leaving the Nyokai to fend for herself.

As if on cue, the egg fell the thirty or so feet from the top of the open space, to the hard packed

earthen floor. An audible sound filled the chamber that for twenty two years had been silent. Which

alerted the soul other occupant, that a new life had hatched.

The other hisen, who lived deep down where the nin'you grew, was old and hunched back. Though she

did wear the blue uniform of a nyosen, one could tell she was no one ordinary.

Her job was to care for all Nyokai during the few minutes of their life when they are dependent, and

also to tend to any unhatched eggs.

She trugged out, holding a latern that filled the deep cavern with light, she looked toward the west side,

and a smile grew on her worn face.

Carefully navigating around the sharp shards of the now shattered egg, she cast her light upon the

newly born creature.

Her head was of a female, the skin a golden color, and her black hair was cropped short to her

head. Looking down, the old woman, peered at her chest. Which was like that of a normal human,

it was colored the same golden color as her head.

Her smile soon turned into a frown, as she looked at the rest of the body. Although the Nyokai's

arms were wings, with hands at the end. Her legs were still like a humans, but she did have a

tail like a squirrl that was the same black as her hair and wing feathers.

"You are not a very good Nyokai..." The Old Woman frowned again, and petted the chimera's head.

Causing the creature to wake, sitting up, the black eyes of the Nyokai looked at her.

"Tanjun will be your name, Haku Tanjun as you, sadly, are not very complicated." The Old Woman began

going through her customary speech. "You have been given a surname because you carry a

very important mission, do you know what that is?"

Tanjun just looked at her, and tilted her head in a puzzleing manner. "Souki."

"Yes, your job is to care for you master, you fate was decided the moment your egg was

concieved below the holy tree."

Standing up on wobbly legs, the Nyokai fell onto the Old Woman who had to hold her up,

once stable, Tanjun began wandering around, looking curiously at every nook and cranny.

"Come, I will take you to your master," The Old Woman hobbled over, and took Tanjun by the

wrist. "You must leave."

Dragging the Nyokai up the stairs, they both winced as the sunlight abused their eyes. Letting go

of Tanjun, the Old Woman pushed her lightly out, but sighed when the Nyokai just stood there,

looking like she didn't know what to do.

Then, it sparked, and Tanjun began running up the path, and towards the Shashinboku.

The Old Woman frowned, and began hobbling up the path aswell, she might as well tell

the Nyosen what they were going to be getting into.


	3. Shoku

The Nyosen started cheering when they saw the Nyokai of Sou jump up onto the platform where

the Shashinboku was rooted. Although the older Nyosen arched an eyebrow each, the Nyokai looked

strangly human, much more human then she should have.

Seeing The Old Woman From Beaneth the Earth, was a rare occurance, and the Nyosen unsure with what

to do, bowed.

"No need girls," Looking up at Tanjun, she frowned, "just here to tell you about this one. As I'm sure

you can see, she's not a usual Nyokai. Her name is Haku Tanjun, and I believe you will need to keep

an eye on this new ranka, whom Tanjun called 'Souki'."

Teiei looked worried, and chewed a little bit on the sleeve of her Nyosen kimono. A habit she had

picked up caring for the Tai Taiho, Taiki, when he had lived on Mt. Ren. "I take it Tanjun will not

be a good Nyokai?"

The Old Woman laughed bitterly, "I believe that she will not be like the Nyokai of Tai."

The Nyokai of Tai was Haku Sanshi, whom was a milky white color, and had the upper body of

a human, the neck of fish, the lower body and legs of a leporad and the tail of a lizard. Thus, because

of all the animals that were mixed to make up her form, she was a _very _good Nyokai.

"I see," Teiei shook her head, as the oldest Nyosen on Mt. Ren it was her job to make sure

everything, that was within her power to do so, went smoothly. "Then I will have at least one

Nyosen watch Souki every minute of everyday. It looks like we cannot trust Tanjun with this task."

Bowing at the waist as the Old Woman went back down the path, Teiei looked back up at the

Shashinboku, and sighed as Tanjun stared up at the ranka.

The afternoon soon turned into evening, as the Nyosen gathered in Renrou palace to eat dinner. Despite

not needing the food to survive, it was not only out of habit that they still ate, but because their bodies

looked healthier and they had more energy.

"Which palace should we begin to fix up for Souki?" Youka, whom was one of the youngest

Nyosen, but was closest to Teiei asked.

"Perhaps Shiren Palace, as it has not been used since Keiki," Teiei smiled, "I have always liked that

palace."

The other Nyosen either nodded or voiced their praises of the palace. They all soon ate quietly,

thinking of the joy that was to come to them in ten months time.

Yayoi, the Nyosen who had cared for the Heina of Hou, Hourin, sat on a rock by the Shashinboku,

it was her turn to look after the ranka.

"That lazy Nyokai," Yayoi muttered to herself, as she watched the now spralled out chimera look up at the

clear night sky.

Tanjun sat up, and arched her back sleepily. She stood, and stepped closer to the ranka, and comensed

staring at it.

Yayoi smiled, perhaps this Nyokai wasn't as bad as the other's thought she was. Stepping off the rock, Yayoi

began walking up to Tanjun. Who looked thrilled to see another living being, she even hopped away from

Souki to greet the Nyosen, but stopped when she saw the frown that the Hisen wore.

"You must protect Souki," Yayoi gently lead her back up to ranka, "for he is the reason why you were

born, he is your master."

"Souki," Tanjun looked up at the tree, her echoing voice sounded sweet to Yayoi's ears. "Souki."

"You only job in life is to serve him," Yayoi continued, as she too looked up at the ranka. "And

hopefully without fail."

The Nyosen petted Tanjun's face and hair, before decending down the steep slope toward the main palace

to tell the next Nyosen that it was her turn to watch over Souki.

This same cycle went on without flaw for several weeks, then weeks became months, and at about three

months of life. Tanjun suddenly sensed that something was a miss, the wind began to pick up, and what was

occuring hit the Nyokai, making her dash off from the Poppy gardens toward the holy tree.

By the time that Tanjun had reached the Shashinboku, the Shoku was in full swing. Looking desperatly

for the ranka, the Nyokai leaped toward it the now detached egg, grabbing the large mass before it fell off the ledge. Holding it to her chest, Tanjun was picked up by the winds, and making a desperate effort to

fly back down,the ranka was ripped from her grip.

Watching as her master was carried away from her, Tanjun tried to grab it again, but by that time,

it was already out of site.

Souki was now a taika.


	4. Over There

Disclaimer: I don't own 12K.

Sosaku-sama's Notes: This is the new Chapter 4! Mwahahaha! Ph3r meh! Yes, I am hyper.  
WARNING: Mild language

Chapter 4 "Over There"

He sat there in the chair, unmoving, back straight and elbows resting calmly on the desk, his chin propped over laced fingers. It was an comfortable yet graceless pose, but he wasn't interested in how he appeared. His black eyes saw only his book, a large dusty tomb with what looked like hundreds of years worth of dog eared pages. Nothing seemed to bother him as he sat in his own little world, not even his chattering classmates or the screeching of chalk on the blackboard . He just sat, lost in a reality that was not his own, yet much more appealing then the one he was already in. It was a way to leave, a way to escape for a short time, until he was called back. He was _always_ called back.

If there was ever one thing that Kikitoru Sakushu knew for a fact, it was that he didn't belong where he was. He didn't _fit in_, though perhaps that was to be expected, after all, if you were born into a nation of black haired people bouring an auburn scalp, then you wouldn't like where you were very much either. Sakushu could take the looks, he could take the whispers, he could take the accusations, he could even take the beatings, but he couldn't take his parents' dissapointment.

Maybe that is what spurred him to apply for the best highschool, maybe that is what caused him to study so late into the night that he would, on occation, fall alseep during breakfast. Sakushu couldn't say he liked his life, he didn't, but he did have a passion that helped him get through it; art appreciation. He could name many artists, their style and identify even the most mundane pieces as masterpieces. His favorites, however, were of blooming country sides; flourishing lands, green everywhere, most of all, the people in the painting had to be happy. If they weren't, more often then not, what felt like a knot would screw up in his stomach and a pain would strike through his heart. He wanted the landscape to bloom and he wanted the people to not go hungry, to not freeze to death, well, not to die actually.

Death was something else he didn't care for, especially bloody deaths. A docter diagnosis of severe hemophobia caused him to get feverish, scared and nervous around blood, even his own. Though the pills he took to "fix" things weren't working, they only made him feel like he was walking in a cloud. It wasn't as bad as the stomach aches he got from meat and any kind of fried foods, Sakushu was thus a strict vegetarian.

"Kikitoru? Kikitoru!"

His name drew him out of his book world, glancing up with his sharp eyes, he looked at the girl sitting a bit on his desk. Her skirt was slightly askew, he noted, not that he cared, his hormones had never really kicked in. His black eyes meet hers, and a faint blush creeped onto her cheeks.

"We're going to the Yowai Diner after school, you wanna come?" The girl asked him, looking back at her friends harshly to quiet their quiet snickers. "I never see you around town much, so I was wondering if you wanted to come with us, and some students from D-2, and have some fun?" She looked at him hopefully, yet her nervousness was undoubtibly clear.

"I'm sorry," Sakushu apologized, truley sorry about hurting her feelings, "I have cram school, then my mother has asked me to help with some housework." When he saw her look of dissapointment, he flashed a rare smile, "maybe some other time."

She looked quite put out, yet none the less, brightened up when she saw his smile. The cornors of her mouth arched up into one of her own, before she nodded and wondered away back to her awaiting (and sympathetic) friends. She did glance at him for the rest of the day, he noticed, and didn't understand_ why _she did that. Was it about his hair or something? That couldn't be it, most people would glare at him if that were the case, but something in her gaze was geniunely warm, Sakushu didn't understand it at all.

Going back to his place in the book, his mind once again filled with the essence of that world, and he could feel his worries melting away. A heartfelt smile settled on his face, as the story once again launched into full swing, once again, he was lost to the world, and that was the way he liked it.

The bell softly tolled, and a flurry of activity swelled up in the Junior High School, as students made their way from the school grounds and out onto the streets. The soft green grass was trampled, flowers not appreciated and grounds themselves littered. The only sense of life after 4:00 were either the multitude of clubs or the weary teacher finally making their own way home.

Sakushu lingered, watching and waiting for everyone else to depart, he knew that after so many hours, even his tormentors would get bored and leave. Which could take hours, but the auburn haired youth was as such that he could wait all night. His mother called his patience "saintly", while his father just grunted and returned to reading the news paper, mumbling something about "fruity, lanky boy can't even stand up for himself."

Whatever or whoever gave him his "saintly" patience, certainly shoved him into the shadows when it came to everything that a normal guy should like. Girls, sports and other common knowledge masculine things, a category which "art appreciation" certainly wasn't listed under. Something that his father made clear almost every time they meet, which was everyday, much to Sakushu's chargin.

As the bell tolled 5:00 pm, Sakushu made his way off the grounds, slowly passing the shops and restuarants that lined the street on both sides. He steps echoed in the warm early summer air, and the shadows seemed to almost bow down to him as he passed.

The street he lived on slowly came into view, no more then two blocks away from his school, and the soft lights of people's houses light up the pavement. Although, he had no fear of the dark either way. On the left side, about three houses down from the one at the beginning of the street, was a little white house. The house had what looked like three bedrooms, a blue tiled roof, and the traditional small garden out from. The plants themselves were in full bloom and well tended, as Sakushu passed by, the slight breeze created from his movement made them appear as if they were waving at him.

The gate opened with ease, the well oiled hinges never squeaked and the black paint was never cracked or chipped, and not a single piece of debris laid on the short grey slat path up to the door. Passing by the fragrent flower patches, and crawling ivys, Sakushu opened the front door without a second thought. Too accustomed to his surroundings to be amazed at the raw beauty that overtook his yard.

"I'm home," he called out softly, kicking off his shoes and taking off his shoes and replacing them with slippers he went further into his house. The living room was small, with off white walls and oatmeal colored furniture, that seemed so devoid of color it reminded one of an asylum room or even a hospital. Walking the few feet into the long hallway, Sakushu headed for his room, saying good evening to his mother and father in the kitchen as he did so. His father, as was the routine, grunted some reply, never once looking up from his newspaper. His mother stopped what she was doing to come over and kiss his brow, or attempt too, as her son felt extremely uncomfortable letting anyone touch his forehead. Instead she settled for his cheek, a gesture he took without question and did the same back to her.

"Are you hungry Shu-chan?" She asked, calling him by his childhood nickname, "I can get you some fruit, or maybe a salad?"

"He's fine," his father stated from the table, "if he's hungry he can eat what we're having, the boy needs meat on his bones, no wonder he's a punching bag at school, he's so lanky." Glancing up from the paper, his father looked him over, and with a faintly disgusted look, turned his attention back to the paper, thus, he did not notice his wife's irratated glare.

"Do not trouble yourself Mother," Sakushu smiled, "I am not hungry, I think I will study a bit before I go to bed. I will be fine."

"Nothing happened at school right?" She looked apprehensive, biting her lower lip lightly, "is that why you came home late? Are those boys giving you trouble again?"

Sakushu couldn't bare to tell his mother that was indeed the reason, so instead, he dicided to avoid the subject all together. "I did well on my Art test today, highest in the class, perhaps I will become a professor." He laughed lightly, and once again smiled. He sat down next to his father, and opened the book that he was reading at school.

His father took one look at the title, sighed to himself, and mumbled. " 'Art of the 1600's?' If you must read can't it be something a bit more masculine? Why not play some sports instead? Sports are good for growing boys."

"Tenshi!" His mother hissed, addressing his father by his actual name. "Will you stop? Shu-chan is allowed to like whatever he wants! He does not have to be interested in everything you think boy's should be into."

"I was just trying to get him to toughen up Shizuka," came the swift reply, "but if he wants to be a pansy-punching bag his whole life---"

"Goodnight Mother," Sakushu smiled at his mother, "goodnight Father," he nodded at his father before speedily walking from the kitchen area and quickly decending to his room.

Closing the door behind him, Sakushu let out a breath of relief. His room was the same off white as the rest of the house, with a plain oak bed, desk, endtable and bookcase. Aside from a picture of his family on his desk, there were no other decorations, even the light blue bedsheets seemed plain.

No matter how attuned to art he was, Sakushu was completely lost when it came to decorating, thus, he didn't bother with it at all. Insead focusing on getting his homework done and making sure that his bookcase was well stuffed with knowledge.

Setting his bag by his desk, Sakushu drew up the blinds and opened the window. Taking in the fresh air, he sat down at his desk and procceded to do what he did best; study.

No sooner had he stepped out of sight of his street the next morning, did the people who he had been so adamant in avoiding the day before finally catch up to him.

There were about five boys, all thick and rather plain looking at that, and they all enjoyed one thing that Sakushu knew off; tormenting him day in and day out.

"So, Kikitoru," the largest of the boys placed a hand on the Sakushu's shoulder. "I heard that Kamimura asked you out yesterday, you know that she's my girl right?"

"I knew you fancied her yes," Sakushu answered, attempting to find a peaceful solution in hopes of avoiding a fight, "I didn't say yes."

"You didn't say yes?" The Ring Leader looked mockingly astonished, "what? You think you're too good for her? With your dyed hair and vegetarian bullshit?" He tightened his grip on Sakushu's shoulder, making the young boy wince.

"My hair is not dyed, and fried food makes me sick," Sakushu spoke plainly, but he knew that no matter what he did, the situation would probably not end well.

"Yeah right, little liar," the large boy pushed him into the circle of other young teens, cracking his knuckles, the leader smirked. "Well, I'm gonna teach you that you aren't speacial, you are just like everyone else. Kamimura will see through you."

Sakushu knew he should fight back, but then again, that is what made him such an easy target. He never fought back, no matter what happened, he would never defend himself. His father said it was because he was weak and a "pansy", but truthfully, it was that even the thought of hurting another person (or living thing for that matter) send waves of revoltion and disdain through his body. His nature refused to allow him to fight back, almost as if, as if he was not supposed to fight on his own.

The first punch came as expected, Sakushu attempted to keep his head down and his face away from the onslaught. Soon however, after sustaining a multitude of hits to the face, he felt something wet flow down from his eyebrow. The coppery smell crashed into his sense in such ferosity that Sakushu stumbled back from the sheer scent alone. A haze began to over take him, as he stared down at his redding hands as the blood dripped onto them. The lost any sense of his surroundings, even the boys seemed like a thousand miles away. The only thing he was aware off, was the throbbing pain on his brow.

The wind began to pick up, slowly at first, but then to such a speed that the other boys had to grab onto nailed down things for cover. They stared in shock as Sakushu seemed unfazed by everything, not moving as if nailed down to the ground. What really captured their attention, however, was the shining light that seemed to burst forth from his forehead.

In another gust of wind and burst of light, Sakushu was gone, and being carried up into the eye of the strange storm, was what looked like a deer. After the police arrived, got the statement from the boys, they began to search everywhere for the lost victim.

However, the only thing that found of Kikitoru Sakushu, were his clothes.

The Koukai surrounds the holy mountains in the center of the world, it is where youma and youjuu prawl. Normally it is a still, silent place, where even the most experienced youjuu hunter will feel ill at ease. Even then, the only true exciting activity that occurs takes place four times a year, if a mature kirin is upon Mt. Ren that is, when the people wishing to become the new ruler of any one kingdom may cross the dangerous land and stand in the presecence of the benevolent and beloved Taiho.

Today was not such a day, thus, it was once again eerily quiet. The only thing that seemed to be in any rush, was such a familiar sight, that not even dangerous youma paid it ---or rather, her--- much mind. Though, this creature was neither a youma nor a youjuu. It was a ninyou, a half human chimera like creature, but not just any ninyou, this being was named Haku Tanjun. She was the Nyokai of Sou Kingdom.

Almost fourteen years ago, beneath the roots of the Shashinboku, her ranka fell upon the earth. Shattering into millions of tiny pieces, the newborn Nyokai had come into this world knowing a single purpose, with but one name ringing in her head.

Souki.

This was the name --- orrather, title--- of her master, the kirin to whom her ranka was concieved under, and her soul dedication in life. The kirin need someone to protect them as they mature, since without them, a kingdom will fall into even more chaos. Without the kirin, no ruler can be choosen, thus it is the nyokai's life long mission to protect and nuture her "baby" if you will. It is said that whenever a nyokai is watching her kirin's ranka, your heart warms with such joy that you can't help but smile, ask any Nyosen, such a thing is true.

Then, after only three months of life, Tanjun was torn away from her precious ranka, a shoku had decended upon the mountain and taken Souki away. The distressed nyokai had not stopped searching, forever traveling westward, during which the fourteen years seemed like an eternity to all upon the mountain. Yet, most were certain that Souki was dead, never before had a kirin survived so long in Hourai (the longest then being ten years), but not Tanjun, she knew her master was alive, and wwould never rest until she saw that warm golden glow again.

Thirteen years, seven months, and five days after the shoku bore Souki away, Tanjun felt the spiritual powers of the area flow into a frenzy. The well known feeling of shoku was once again upon her after so many years, the tired nyokai caught a breeze, spread her arm-wings and flew towards the heart of the storm. Hopeing to be picked up in it as her master had been, all she wanted was to be taken to Hourai to look for her master there.

A golden glow quickly decended from the eye, making the bird woman stop and stare at it. The feeling of pure love and joy overtook her, and she felt much like she did before. Picking up speed, she cried one name, tears streaming down her face, her echoing voice sending birds into the air.

"Souki!"

The Nyosen, whom serve and care for all kirin, were normally a lively bunch, with one rapidly nearing maturity kirin in their midst they were constantly in a hurry. Though the underlining worry and even depression was noticable to those whom are gifted in with such perceptive abilities. They were saddened by the shitsudou of the Kirin of Han, and were hoping that the ruler, Han-ou, might defect and spare the Rin her life. Though the Kirin of Sai, Sairin, the kirin of the kingdom that borders Han on it's south side told them that such a thing will not be done. The ruler was already to far gone, she said, and that they should make ready for a new ranka, as Hanrin was already in the advanced stages of the deadly illness when she, Sairin, had come to visit her.

The Mugen Palace was choosen and set aside for the new kirin, just as Shiren Palace had, and still is, been set aside for the Kirin of Sou; Souki. Although it had been almost fourteen years since they had seen the missing ranka and most thought the Ki as dead.

Many Nyosen sensed the shoku, yet were very pleased that it was quite a distance away from them, a few hundred _ki _westward. They were worried about Tanjun, the Nyokai of Sou, but knew she could take care of herself, after all, she had been doing it for so long.

Today, many Nyosen were perfuming their robes, laying them on various flowers and in sweet smelling trees. Chattering excitedly about the Kirin of Kyou's shouzan, scheduled to take place in about four months, as such, the small black dot that had appeared in the sky went largely unnoticed.

Except by Youka.

"Teiei-sama," the younger Nyosen tugged on her superior's sleeve, "I think Tanjun is coming, should we run and get some water?"

Teiei held a hand up to her eyes and looked in the direction that Youka was talking about, nodding to confirm what the other immortal had been saying. "Yes," she turned to another Nyosen, "Yume go and get some water for Tanjun, we haven't seen the poor thing in weeks."

Teiei looked back up at the rapidly appearing dot, and frowned. It was going much faster then the Nyokai normally went, and the shape wasn't what exactly what she had remembered.

The other Nyosen were now standing aswell and looking at the dot with similar faces, occasionally glancing at Teiei for any orders.

The shape closed in on them, they were relived to see that it was indeed Tanjun, and when they ran up to greet her when the nyokai touched ground, they were shocked into silence.

In her black winged arms, was a small fawn like creature, with a dappled white coat and a long mane of red.

"S-S-Souki?"


	5. Souki

Rising up into the air, Tanjun raced toward her master, arms outstretched, which did hinder her progress, but she rode the wind toward the falling figure.

She could see him, in her eyes there was nothing more beautiful. Tanjun dropped down until she

was only a couple feet from the ground. Allowing her to both catch Souki and fall saftely to the earth. Her plan was excuted with ease, and she hit the ground instead of her master.

The kirin in her arms was a bit bigger then she had antisipated, but the Nyokai did not so much as mind. Souki had come back to her, and they would never be seperated again.

Holding the passed out figure to her chest, Tanjun began her long trek from the Kyokai to her home on Mt. Ren.

Teiei was the first one to notice the exhausted but udderly happy Nyokai. "Tanjun?" Youka looked

up and noticed her superiors gaze, she looked at the chimera, the other Nyosen followed her looks.

The Nyosen were folding clothes in the poppy garden, and soon the fabrics were abandoned in turn for a more favorable activity, treating the Nyokai of Sou.

Letting go of the figure Tanjun collapased, Youka and Teiei were the only ones whose attentions were not focused on the Nyokai. Instead they were gazing at the kirin in awe; the coat was a light red, dappled creme markings decended from his rump to his back legs, his mane was a soild brick red, and a short horn of pearl pertruded from his forehead.

"Souki," Teiei breathed, staring in amazement as Youka picked him up, "perhaps we should take him to the Palace?"

The other Nyosen nodded, and called out behind her, "we are going to Shiren Palace, when you can, bring Tanjun! She should not be seperated from Souki for too long!"

A season of celebration had come to Mt. Ren, and all the Nyosen were overjoyed to have the young kirin back, the pain they had felt upon losing the little one could finally heal. The age of sorrow

could end, now, there were two kirin in their care!

For the next two weeks, Souki slept, with the attentive Tanjun by his side a number of hours a day. Even when visited by Lady Genkun and Kyourin, he never even stirred. "Thirteen yars in Hourai must have really tired the poor thing out!" Gyoukyou had said with a smile on her face.

The kirin finally awoke, on noon of his sixteenth day residing on Mt. Ren. All of the Nyosen attending him gathered around and "aw"ed as he shook his mane and looked up at them with an unrestrained curiousity in his eyes of deep sky blue.

Explaining the situation to the taika had been a challange, but they were over joyed to hear that he would rather be here with them, then back with his parents in Hourai.

"Souki," he tilted his head, "that is my real name?"

Tanjun nodded and stroked his long mane, they were laying on his large bed, and he was using her knees as a pillow.

"This body is so weird," Souki shifted, "but it feels so natural, as if I should have always have been in it."

His Nyokai didn't answer him, she just kept stroking his mane.

"Teiei told me that I am a red kirin, and red is very rare!"

Tanjun nodded, "yes, red, white and black kirin are extroidinary and are very seldomly born. Most, like the Kyou Taiho, are golden. All kirin will go on their shouzan which is exactly what the Taiho is preparing to do at this time."

To Souki all of this was nothing more then a dream, then anything else, so he took all information given to him cheerfully and never questioned it at all.

Shaking his mane, Souki began to hop down from the large, fluffy bed. Tanjun held onto him, picking him up and setting the kirin back into his previous spot. "You must not go out at night," the Nyokai advised, stroking his back, "it is too dangerous, and you are still so small."

Souki sighed, and commenced pouting, something he never could have done back in Hourai. Despite the fact he was almost fourteen years old, being on Mt. Ren made him feel like a child again, here he was living the childhood he never had.

"Tanjun, why are there no men? The only people I see are the Nyosen and they are all women--" He began but was soon interrupted.

"Nyosen can only be female, that is just the way things are here," Tanjun interjected, "now, please go to sleep, it is late."

Souki nodded and closed his eyes, trying to drift into another night of deep, dreamless slumber.

Hours had went by, when the kirin opened his eyes, the moon was almost done with it's journey across the sky. Sitting up on his forelegs, Souki looked around for Tanjun, not seeing her he walked beyond the screen and out of Shiren Palace.

The cool night air shocked his system awake and he began the long trek into the maze, trying to come across the Shashinboku, the place of his birth. It was not that he didn't believe the Nyosen when they had told him that all life came from trees, the fact that he now resembled a deer like horse helped him believe everything that came from their mouth was true, it just seemed a little weird.

Seeing a young woman walk down the path at a sluggish pace, the young kirin cried out "Kyou Taiho!"

The other kirin stopped and turned, looking at the now trotting Souki, she smiled, as her hair blew in the wind. "Sou Taiho," she put her hands together and bowed her head.

Side by side the two kirin walked toward the tree that had given them both life. Looking up, they stayed silent for a while.

"Kyou Taiho," Souki looked up at her, "why do you look like a human? You are a kirin too right?"

She nodded, "yes, everyone born from the Shashinboku is kirin." Her quiet voice seemed to be blown away by the wind.

"What about Nyokai? I heard Teiei say that they were also born from the Shashinboku. Are they kirin?" Souki asked again.

"Nyokai are our servants, they are born below the Shashinboku on the very tips of it's roots, while we are born on the tips of the branches. Nyokai care for us while we are in our ranka and care for us when we are young." Kyourin answered patiently, looking from the red kirin to the holy tree. "When we become adults, they are no longer our wet nurses but oue Shirei."

Souki nodded enthusiastically, "who is your Nyokai? How did you escape from her?"

Kyourin laughed, her voice sounding like the twinkling of a bell, "Aoishi is my Nyokai, she is following me in a crag right now."

"So she let you leave?" He asked, looking udderly amazed, "she didn't try to stop you?"

"Of course she did, but no matter how they protest otherwise, our Nyokai must always obey us. The fact that I have other Shirei helps though." The Rin petted Souki's long snout. "Where is your Nyokai? Is she hiding?"

Souki shook his head, "I do not know, when I woke up, she wasn't beside me, maybe she went to one of the gardens."

Kyourin looked alarmed, then a realization dawned on her fair face, "oh! She is the Nyokai I heard the Nyosen talking about! No wonder there are more serving you then me."

"I am sorry if I am taking the Nyosen, I will tell them to spend more time with you." Souki paused, "what do they say about Tanjun? Is it bad?"

"Do not concern yourself, I am no longer dependent on the Nyosen," Kyourin stroked his mane, looking up at the moon, she began speaking. "Tanjun you called her? Most Nyokai are a mix of many different kinds of animals. Tanjun is just a human and a bird, she is not what we would consider a good Nyokai. I was still young on Mt. Ren when your ranka was still growing." She pointed up at the space over the cliff. "Right at that spot, you were on that branch for three months. Normally your Nyokai would have stayed by your ranka for the full ten months. Even if a shoku comes, the position in which you were in, was both good and bad."

Souki looked up, and tried to imagine himself hanging from that wayward branch for ten months.

"You could have plummeted to your death, given the strength of shoku, but underneathe is an aray of cracks and fissures she could have carried you in." Kyourin's expression changed to that of a frown. "That is, if she had made it in time."

"Hm?" Souki looked confused, "wasn't she protecting me?"

Kyourin shook her head, "She was in a garden, completely unheard of for a Nyokai, she didn't reach the Shashinboku until it was to late, she suffered very much from the seperation and though you amazingly brough yourself back. That might be a reason for her protectiveness, she already lost you once because of her carelessness, I doubt she wants to lose you again.

Souki said nothing, thus, niether did Kyourin. The red Kirin stood up, closing his eyes, he submerged himself in thought. Unaware that he was drawing his very essence into his forehead, Souki soon transformed.

Kyourin looked on curiously, as her companions body seemed to glow and stood up straight.

When the winds died down, and the lights faded, standing in the place of the holiest beast of them all, was a young teenaged boy. His long red hair easily reached all the way down to his knees, his pale skin seemed to radiate in the moonlight. Turning his head, Souki looked at Kyourin with a face that promised to be beyond fair, and eyes that reminded her of a clear blue sky.

"Come on," Kyourin stood, holding out her hand to the nude boy, "let us return to our dear Nyosen."

Taking the Rin's hand, the Ki allowed himself to be lead back to Shiren Palace, where the now returning Tanjun greeted them with wide eyes, she had not known he had left the palace.

"Nyokai of Sou," Kyourin called out to her, "you should never leave the Sou Taiho alone, you never know when a shoku might snatch him away."

Tanjun practically ran up and scooped Souki into her arms, holding his tightly against her chest, she dashed back into the palace.

Kyourin smiled to herself, called out Aoishi, and walked back to her palace, hand in hand with her own Nyokai.


	6. Ranka

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Twelve Kingdoms, if I did, it would have more Taiki.

Dressing him up in robes of black, Teiei sighed as the young kirin blinked sleepily.

"You should not have left the palace, then you would not be so tired."

Souki nodded, not even registering what his care taker was saying. "Kyourin brought me back!" He informed, "I

like her a lot!"

Teiei smiled, "she really is a very good kirin, it is too bad she might leave soon."

The red kirin's brow creased unhappily, "I don't want her to leave, who will I have to play with then?"

"Souki, we have attempted to keep your return a secret, but we fear your discovery during Kyourin's shouzan,"

Teiei kneeled down and brushed his long hair with a silver lined brush.

Souki tilted his head, "but they are from Kyou, why would they care about some other kingdom's kirin?"

The Nyosen continued brushing, "mortals tend to talk, and you are such an exceptional kirin, we fear they may

discover you."

"Then I shall stay in Renrou Palace," Souki scrunched up his face as Tanjun began licking it clean.

"I worry that might not be enough," Teiei shook her head, "sometimes the people attempt to get into the palace."

Souki turned around, and buttoned up his robes, "it matters not, I like it here better." He began rubbing a deep

purple bruise on his wrist. Their manner of speech was beginning to rub off on him.

Teiei noticed it for the first time, as the kirin refused to allow them to bath him or see him naked. "Where did you

get that?" Her brow creased, could he have been playing and fallen? How long had it been there? Why hadn't they noticed

it earlier?

Souki immedetly covered the offeneding piece of skin with the hem of his long sleeve, "get what?"

"That bruise, come here, let me see it," Teiei held out her own hand for him to take.

The adolescent kirin hesitantly complied, placing the offending hand in the Nyosen's.

Teiei pulled him toward her, and pushed up his silk sleeve, running two fingers across the mark she frowned. "This was made by a long peice of wood, when did this happen?"

"Back in Hourai," Souki flinched, as he remembered the event with little fondness. "My mother, I came home bleeding, some kids at school, they were bullying me," he hastenly tried to explain, "she hit me on the wrist a bit because I got some on the rug..."

Teiei's eyes narrowed, "you were bleeding? Is that why you arrived her doused in blood, and mortally sick because of it?!" The Nyosen rose, the fury unleashed in her eyes made Souki to grab onto Tanjun. Who also clutched him, not used to seeing Teiei in such a mood.

"How could your parents, treat you - a holy kirin - that way?!" She muttered in a voice deepened by her rage.

"In Hourai, there are no kirin, so they wouldn't know, and I am a Taika, so I didn't know who - what I was and am." Souki explained quietly, for a young thing, he certainly caught on quickly. "It was a group of boys who made me create a meishoku, they caused the blood you saw."

"You have learned much it seems," Teiei began to calm down, seeing how she had scared him. "I will bathe you tonight, no complaints."

"Kyou Taiho has taught me quite a bit," Souki informed and edged away from Tanjun, but look about ready to whine. Although, Teiei gave him

the "mother" look and he stopped all potiential complaining.

"I am glad you are learning, and I am sorry that we have not been much help," Teiei bowed to her master.

Souki smiled, "do not be, for you and the other Nyosen have been an irreplasable element, I cannot imagine living

anywhere else!"

Teiei straightened her master's robes and smoothed out his mane.

"Can you tie up my hair?" Souki made a face at the length of his red mane, "I feel like a girl, I bet I even look like a girl!"

"Your mane is beautiful, a nice solid color," Teiei praised, "but if you must have it up, then I will do so."

Souki nodded, and smiled as he felt her pull his hair up into a hight ponytail and saw her tie it with a gold cord.

"There," Teiei shook her head, "but do not transform into a kirin with it up like that or your neck will become crooked!"

"Crooked?" Souki tilted his head, "that sounds like it would hurt."

"It does!" Teiei sat next to him and rubbed his bruised wrist, "a long time ago, a kirin named Sairin lived upon our mountain, but that was back when Mt. Ren was called Mt. Hou. She was a kirin who loved to be pretty, Sairin would always have us put up her hair in elaboratehairstyles. One day when she out in the Yellow Sea, she transformed in order to come home, but her hair was up, and her neck began crooked, it hurt her quite a bit."

Souki's eyes were wide, "I'll always take it out before I transform, I promise!"

Teiei smiled, "I remember when I was having this same conversation with Tai Taiho many years ago, he is a handsome black kirin."

"He? So he is..." Souki paused and Teiei allowed him to think, "Taiki, because Ki are males and Rin are females! Like Kyourin!"

"Yes, he is Taiki, he is a taika just like you," Teiei informed, "currently in the world there are two taika rulers; En-ou and Kei-ou, and there are three taika kirin; Enki, Taiki, and Souki."

The kirin absorbed all of the infomation with a cheerful fasination. Feeling pleased to know that there were more taika then just himself.

"Can I meet them?" Souki asked, smoothing out his mane with one hand and holding Tanjun's with the other. "I would like that a lot!"

Teiei smiled, "perhaps, they are Saiho, so they are very busy!" Teiei stood, and held her hand out for Souki's, she lead him out of the palace and towards the labyrinth.

"Are you going to show Souki the new Ranka of Han?" Yayoi smiled, as she lead the pair to the Shashinboku, "the Nyokai has just been birthed, we don't know what gender the new kirin is yet, perhaps the Renzanko(1) would like to find out for us?"

Souki looked at the red haired nyosen, tilting his head slightly, he then nodded. "Will Yayoi be taking care of it? Youka said you looked after the Hou Taiho!"

Yayoi smiled at the child, "Yes, I was the main servant of Hourin, but she left us early. Do not run away like she did, I do not think we Nyosen could take another one." She pet his head, and looked up, smiling at the chimera-type creature standing by the tree, she spoke. "That is the Nyokai of Han, her name is Hima, now go Souki, find for us who this new kirin is." Yayoi gave the red kirin a little push, and Souki walked up the small path hesitantly, with Tanjun keeping pace a step or two behind him.

Hima looked quite odd to Souki, she had a long wolf like tail, a two legged horse torso, the upper body of a bird and the arms of a lizard going down into milky white human hands. She had a pale human head, and her long black hair easily went down to her waist. She stared up at the ranka with such love that it caused Souki's heart to warm, he briefly wondered if Tanjun had stared up at him like that. He reminded himself that Tanjun was hardly ever with him, and that left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he built up his resolve and walked toward the Nyokai.

"Hima, Nyokai of Han?" Souki asked, feeling the clawed grip of Tanjun on his shoulders, he relaxed and asked. "Who are you watching? What is their name?"

"Hanrin," Hima's low echoing voice pierced the air, "Hanrin."

"I am Souki, the Sou Taiho, and this is my nyokai, Tanjun." The young kirin introduced, but smiled slightly when Hima neither looked at him nor did she seem to even be paying attention. "I am sorry to bother you, but the nyosen have asked me to

find out who the new kirin is."

Turning his back on the creature, Souki walked steadily back down the path to the waiting nyosen, he smiled at them, and stated, "Hanrin is still growing, we should leave Hima to tend to her."

Smiling knowingly to each other, Yayoi and Teiei followed their master back down the trails towards Shinrei Palace, content with waiting a little while before telling the others the good news.


	7. Shirei

Disclaimer: I don't own 12K.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I have almost three chapters (hand written!), but other then that

I have just been procrastinating. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

Chapter Nine "Shirei"

The noon day sun shown over Mt. Ren, it's bright rays catching onto the many green leaves of plants, making them glow gold. It was always spring, the weather went from rainy to sun shine, never once that the Renzanko felt the chill of cold air so long as he had been upon the holy mountain. Now tallying a total of three months, which had been spent in study and peace. The summer equniox was slowly drawing near, and the eldest kirin upon the peaks would be put to the test.

Something that Souki found very fretting. He had spent long hours with Kyourin, learning about the world he had been born to, and learning how a kirin should behave. Mannerisms he found surprisingly easy, not at all as tedious and as difficult to adjust to as he thought. Apparently, as Teiei had told him one evening, the Tai Taiho had a much tougher time.

"He had no one," she expained, "except for the Kei Taiho, whom couldn't spend to much time with him, and finding his master so early. He had no clue."

Souki had only nodded, knowing better then to talk about him too much, for the Nyosen were very fond of him, and it grieved them so to remember some extremely unfortunate act that had befallen Taiki. He didn't know what it was, and had never brought it up to Kyourin, he guessed since it occured before either of them were born that she didn't know what it pertained to either.

When he wasn't with anyone (other then Tanjun of course) he was at the Shashinboku, looking at the growing Hanrin and her nyokai, Hima. Souki didn't know why he was always drawn there, the Kingdom of Han did not neighbor Sou, in fact, they were seperated by Sai Kingdom. Even so, there he would sit, watching the egg grow from palm sized to head sized in only a matter of months. Spending hours staring up at it, he often wondered, was this like the ranka he had been in? Would she become a taika too? Souki hoped not, for being a taika was extremely hard, and he would not wish it upon anyone. Some people thought it exotic, but he knew what it really was; unfortuante and tragic.

This is were Kyourin found him.

The sweet smelling wind blew through her golden hair, as she watched the young kirin with curious eyes. Adjusting her kimono carefully, she began walking towards him, smiling at the ranka, before speaking.

"The Nyosen have asked something of us, Souki," Kyourin startled him, and her eyes glittered with amusement as he practically jumped a good few feet in the air.

"Kyou Taiho?" Souki looked quickly at her, visably relaxing as he saw it was only the other kirin. "Do not scare me like that, please." He smoothed out his robes in embarrasment, not meeting Kyourin's eyes he responded, a slight blush coming across his cheeks. "You say the Nyosen have asked something of the kirin? What could that be?"

"Have you ever been to the kyokai?" The Rin asked, looking paitently as her companion's head tilted couriously to the right. "The kyokai, have you been there?" She asked again, wondering what was wrong.

"No, I do not believe so," Souki answered at long last, his eyes meeting hers. "I do not have shirei, so I have not been there."

"I see," Kyourin looked up, as if judging the air pattern, before looking at him again. "I am tasked to take you there, perhaps you can tame a few shirei, they are something a kirin cannot do without."

He looked startled, eyes widening slightly, "I know that the nyosen have been asking me about it, but I did not think that they would ask you, whose shouzan is so close, to come with me into such a dangerous enviornment."

"You would prefer to not go with me?" Kyourin didn't sound offended, nor did she sound enraged. She sounded more approving then anythingelse, "that is good you are worried for me." She smiled, "kirin think only of the people, they are the people's advocate as guess you can say. None the less, yes, I will be accompanying you. I cannot refuse the Nyosen, for they hold a special place in the hearts of all kirin."

Souki nodded, agreeing with her, a slight smile coming onto his face. "If that is the wish of the Nyosen and the Kyou Taiho, then I am honored to have your company." He gave one last fleeting look at Hanrin, before asking, "how shall we go? I would prefer to not be nude if we were to transform."

"Do not worry," Kyourin responded levely, "we will be taking some of my shirei, I do not have much, I shall also be using this time to gather more myself." Without looking away she said two names. "Oisuku" and "Zuga."

The two shirei, whom both resembled gigantic dogs, shoot out from crags. Standing at attention beside their mistress, they recieved their orders and kneeled down.

Souki tentatively climbed onto the back of Zuga, looking over at his Nyokai, just in time to see her dive into his shadow. Hearing Kyourin ask him if he was ready, the younger kirin nodded his answer, and closed his eyes as the two youma jumped into the sky.

The wind sped past, the shock and chill caused Souki to close his eyes and grab onto the dark blue pelt. His cheek felt warm against the white speckled fur, and a slow sense of warmth overtook him. He didn't know why, but the initial fear and paranoia melted away. Nestling his head in the fur, his eyes closed.

Lulled by the youma's umbra, Souki fell into a deep sleep. Any normal mortal would have fallen off despit the creatures's soft gait. Fortunatly, he is a kirin, and all kirin, especially young kirin, have nyokai.

Tanjun was quickly riding on Zuga, her winged arms gently shaking her master. "Souki, wake up, you cannot go to sleep," she urged him, fully aware of Kyourin's watchful eye upon them, "it is dangerous."

The taika yawned and sat up sleepily, looking around, he looked as if he were surprised that they were in the air. Had he forgotten that easily?

"I fell asleep?" He asked, tilting his up to look at Tanjun.

The nyokai nodded, wrapping her arms around Souki, she made sure that there would be no chance of an injury befalling him.

The adolscent kirin caught sight of long golden hair and was dismayed to see Kyourin now riding closely beside them. Did she not trust him to ride by himself any longer? The thought irritated him, but then again, he had brought it on himself by falling asleep. Souki cleared his anger and instead focused on his new "kirin lesson": Shirei.

The Nyosen had been very adamant in getting him to obtain protectors. Souki guessed that it had something to do with the Tai Taiho, just about everything the Nyosen told him had something to do with the black kirin. Restraining a roll of his eyes, he felt the shirei begin to decend.

The clearing they landed in was filled with long grasses, small shrubs and trees that formed a small border around the circular grove. It reminded him of a painting by some European artist he had studied in cram school. He was shocked, however, to find that no matter how hard he tried, he could not recall the name of the painter. The thought made his insides begin to twist into a knott, as he attempted to remember other facts. When most of his lessons back in Hourai drew up a blank in his mind, he began shaking slightly and sweat appeared on his brow.

The warm arms of Tanjun did nothing to soothe him, neither did the questioning glance of the other kirin bring him out of what was left of his memories before returning to Mt. Ren. He could remember his mother's face, but her voice was fading from his mind, as if it were getting further away the more he tried to recall it. Did his father were glasses? What about his hair, was it graying? The grief that began to build up in his stomach was so great, he was near inconsolable.

His name. What was his name?

'Souki.'

'No,' he corrected himself, ' that was my name _here_, what is my name _over there_?'

'Souki.'

"No!" He cried out loud, making Tanjun step back a few paces in surprise. While a flicker of concern passed upon Kyourin's pale face before it settled back into the typical kirin 'no-expression' gaze.

"My name," Souki's hand went up to grasp the hair above his temples, the bound locks began to lossen, falling down on top of his robed shoulders. "What is my name? Saru? Sasuke? Sai? No, no, no!"

"Souki?" Tanjun's black eyes were filled with concern, it was frustrating, as she had no idea how to remedy the situation. "Now is not the time, you must not let any youma or youjuu about feel such vunerablility."

The nyokai felt a hand on her shoulder, looking back, she spied Kyourin and her piting expression. Seeing the fair haired woman shake her head, Tanjun allowed the distraught kirin out of her grasp very reluctantly. Carefully watching Kyourin as the mature kirin tried her own hand.

At first, Kyourin looked at the other holy creature, wondering how to approuch the predicament. Placing a hand on Souki's forehead the thirteen year old stumbled back, eyes wide and expression now clear.

"You ask who you are?" Kyourin looked at him, "you are the Sou Taiho, the Kirin of Sou Kingdom. You are a kirin, one of the holiest beings in the world, only you can interpret Tentei's will. Only through _your _revelation, will _your _people be spared the fate of a kingless kingdom."

Souki looked at her, his bright blue eyes narrowed. As if just remembering these important facts, well worn into his memory. Once again, however, his hands grasped his hair and his eyes closed.

"Yes," he whispered, "but my family - their faces are fading, their voices are muddled together and their smiles are gone." For the first time, he allowed his tears to flow freely.

The other kirin was at a loss, that is what was bothering him?

Truthfully, Kyourin could not comprehend what he was feeling, as she had never cried before. There had never been _a reason for her to cry_. Perhaps it was like when your master went away for along time without you. Although, she only knew even that by definition, because she had never had a master before. She knew she would feel sad if something like that happened, as no kirin would, or could, ever feel _happy_ in that circumstance.

Still, she vetured a soothing reproch. "That part of your life is over, now you must fufill your purpose, Tentei has called you back for that reason. Your master is waiting for you."

At the thought of a master, even just the prospect, Souki's heart warmed and the knott in his stomach slowly became undone. The anticipation sent joyful waves up his spin, he long to fufill the reason he was born.

Even as he appeared to recover, Kyourin knew it would be easier for him if he couold talk with a fellow taika, it didn't even have to be a kirin. She couldn't truely help him, but she could make him forget for a little while.

"Shirei," she began, catching Souki's attention again, "are youma that a kirin has bound to their service. Such is The Contract. The kirin will prove themselves worthy of the youma's protection, in exhange, the shirei have the right to obtain all of the kirin's power when they, the kirin, die."

Kyourin began into the brush, "once we find a youma, I will demonstrate for you, but I do not think you will have to much trouble."

Some hours later, Souki positioned his arms and recanted the chant in his head, focusing his concentration on the horse sized white wolf, whose howl reminded him of a child crying, a large and vivid prurple scar decended down it's closed right eye, no doubt obtained from a fight with another youma.

"Rin, byou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zen, gyou!"

The youma was in mid lunge towards Zuga when the incantation took hold, forcing it to turn and face Souki, it commensed staring back. The test had begun.

As the third hour came upon them, Kyourin leaned against Oisuku. "We are lucky we left Mt. Ren so early in the morning, or else the youma would have the advantage of the afternoon."

Souki glared at the large canine, amazed that he was able to bring it under his spell. It had seemed to appear out of nowhere, attempting to attack Kyourin from behind as she searched for hiso. The red kirin had run in front of it's path, even before Tanjun could pull him back. The shirei responsible for his saftey, which happened to be Zuga, rammed into it, sending the large body into the boarder trees.

Before, no smaller youma seemed to be affected by him. Now, in his urgenty and frustration, it clicked. The youma's power seemed to be growing a bit stronger as time went on, Souki instinctivly knew it was because of shiki, the shiki was beginning to take over, the closer afternoon came. He could only push back, and hope that his power exceeded the other creature's.

He remembered how the nyosen told him that it had taken the Tai Taiho a full half a day to bind his first, and only, shirei. The need to do this in under twelve hours, the need to prove himself to both the nyosen and to himself caused him to press even more power on the youma. Soon, even though they had been matched point by point for hours, Souki felt the youma's power recide. He closed his eyes, pressed his left arm down and his right arm up, reciting the final chant in his head, he felt something. Something that felt so strange, yet so udderly familiar at the same time, something that felt like - home.

Tentei's will.

In an instant a name was whispered within his mind, he couldn't make it out at first but it soon became clear. In one last burt of energy, Souki managed to cry out.

"Hayate!"


	8. Bloodlust

Disclaimer: I do not own 12K.

Author's Notes: See! I've been a busy little bee!

Chapter 10 "Bloodlust"

The world slowly went back into focus, the first thing Souki felt was soft sheets of his pluch bed in Shiren Palace. The second thing that registered in his mind was the smell of brine. The third thing that his senses took in was the soft breathing of his nyokai, as she rested beside him, her clawed hands petting his long mane.

He opened his eyes, waiting paitently, though in vain, for his room to come into focus. Turning his head towards the feathered female beside him, he winced as Tanjun produced a shrill squeak of delight.

He was so tired. Not only that, but he felt sick. His mind was clouded over by his high fever and he barely registered two nyosen enter his room and talk lovingly to him. He gratefully drank the water they offered him, but could barely keep his eyes open. They chattered to him soothingly, and in his unfocused mind, he could hardly make out their praises and congradulations.

Had he sealed the youma? Souki thought he had, as the unfamiliar prescence hiding nearby was identical to the youma he had be facing off with in the koukai. It must have been --- what was his name? Souki didn't remember, and he didn't really care at the moment who had carried him back to Mt. Ren. The only thing that mattered to him right about now was sleep. He didn't hear the nyosen's shouts as the darkness over took him once more.

Souki slept for five days.

While he was awoken periodically by the nyosen, he was mainly just allowed to sleep. The sages had bigger problems at the moment; Kyourin's shouzan was about to begin. The people were about to be allowed to cross the Reikon Gate in only a matter of days, and after that, it would not take long for them to reach Hoto Palace.

After nearly eighteen years, joy would perhaps return to the Kingdom of Kyou. The people born from the Riboku in that kingdom were said to be very proud, and would not take rejetection very gracefully. The nyosen worried that more people then was usual for a shouzan would attempt to infiltrate any of the palaces. With three kirin -- two of them being immature -- they had a lot on their shoulders to worry about.

Teiei began directing Kyourin, explaining to her what must be done and how it should be accomplished. Even though it was not Teiei's main reponsibility to care for her, as the oldest nyosen upon the mountain, it was her duty to explain everything.

Shrines were set up and rituals practiced, it would not do for the people of Kyou if they were to believe that their revered and loved Taiho was unschooled in such areas. Kyourin, as expected, took everything in with such a grace that only a kirin could accomplish it.

On the sixth day of such practices, the nyosen found Souki in the Kaidou Spring, being washed by Tanjun. While he still looked very tired and much paler then usual, they were thankful that he was at last moving around and eating some. Even if it was only a little bit. The kirin found it hard to keep much down, and moving took much more energy then it used to.

"I want to visit Hanrin," Souki told Tanjun, looking up from his barely touched food, on the seventh day of Kyourin's shouzan.

The nyokai shook her head, "you must eat, you take in so little nurishment these days. You are getting weaker, and that will not help us in months to come."

Souki looked back down at his food, and felt his stomach churn in disgust. If he ate much more, then he would surely throw it back up.

"Taiho," the rich baritone voice of Hayate spoke up, echoing around them. "I will not allow you to leave until you eat more, once that is done, we will take you to the Shashinboku."

Sighing in defeat, Souki picked up his long white chop sticks and once again began forcing himself to eat. He noticed the worried looks of the nyosen when they saw him, even Lady Gyoukyou had come and looked him over. Judging that it was caused by his new Shirei's bloodlust and his extreme reaction was probably caused by his having very little immunity. After all, Souki had never been breastfeed by Tanjun, thus, he had less immunity then even Taiki, who had returned after only ten years in Hourai, not fourteen. According to her, it would pass in time, hopefully by the Autumn Equinox, which was when they were thinking of holding his own shouzan.

When the nyosen explained this to Gyoukyou, she adamantly stated that they should wait at least a year. "We made a mistake with Taiki, I refuse to allow that to be repeated with Souki."

"The people of Sou will not wait," Teiei brought up regretfully. "They are excited that their Taiho has returned from Hourai. I have recieved word that they have already risen the Kirin Flag for the Autumn Equinox.

Souki sat in his chair, Tanjun kneeling to his right and the large Hayate laying beside him on his left. He looked from speaker to speaker, knowing that they were talking about him, that much was obvious, but their voices were being over taken by a loud ringing sound.

"Hayate," he called, as black dots began to overtake his vision, the shirei looked up at his master, his one good eye immedetly recognizing the look on Souki's face.

Thus, when the kirin fell from the chair, his shirei was ready to catch him. The thump of a body hitting a surface drew the two immortals out of their counsel.

With a cry, many of the other nyosen that were also in the room, ran towards the fallen kirin. The white wolf, however, waisted no time in riding the shadows to his masters room, Tanjun keeping close behind him.

The nyosen bowed to Gyoukyou, before running out of the room and down the hall. Leaving Gyoukyou and Teiei alone.

"It is a pity we do not have more Nyosen to attend to him," Teiei lamented , bowing to her mistress, as the Divine Sage went to visit Kyourin and Hanrin.

Upon returning to the room, she found a kirin in it's true form laying upon the bed. It's snot on it's Nyokai's knees and it's shirei laying next to it comfortingly.

'He is so weak he cannot maintain human form?' Teiei bit the sleeve of her kimono, 'I can only hope that this will pass, if not, I fear that a new ranka will grow for Sou Kingdom upon the Shashinboku.'

"Misfortune always seems to befall such kirin as he and Taiki," Youka whispered, though her words were clearly heard amongst the silence, piercing through it like an arrow. "Both became taika, Taiki was swept back into Hourai during the revolt. Even though he has returned, only now, after some four years later are things finally beginning to turn around in Tai." She stood and sat on the edge of the bed, petting the kirin's shining mane she continued, "and now this, even if Souki does recover I fear that the scars of this illness will remain with him for the rest of his life."

For a long time, no one spoke, then one by one, they left the room, leaving Souki and his shirei alone.

Only after Kyourin's shouzan -- a task that provided no ruler -- did Souki begin to get better. He was eating more, catching color on his skin and the once heavy bags under his eyes were beginning to fade. Once he was declared healthy again did everyone on Mt. Ren realize that Youka had been right in her assumption -- Souki was not the same.

He remained near his palace, taking a sudden interest in the use of plants and herbs. Even though it was obvious that he was compensating for his tremendous lack of energy. When he asked them questions about the flowers and trees, they were more then happy to oblidge him.

A relatively new Nyosen, named Son Shu --- her azana Yasuna -- who had been a healer in the Kingdom of Shun, had taken him under her wing and began to teach him all she knew about medicine. Which was extensive, considering that most of the world's medicine came from Shun.

The only strenous activity he was forced to do was take a daily walk to the Shashinboku, were the steadily growing ranka was being carefully watched by Hima, the Nyokai of Han. He did this in the company of Kyourin, who for a while, basked in the disappointment of not finding her master. Though she told him stories of what had happened, and of what was expected of them as kirin.

She told him of the people, how hundreds of them camped out around Hoto Palace, giving it the appearence of a small town. She told of their attitudes, how at the beginning everyone will be very anxious to meet you, but as time passed, they will slowly stop crowding around and allow you some space. As they realised that they were not the ruler.

She explained the rituals, the incense, and the prayers. Kyourin even jokingly emphisized kneeling twice. Something that the nyosen had stressed themselves. The Rin noticed that Souki wasn't as cheerful as she remembered him, and was breathing hard by the time they reached the Shashinboku. A trek that shouldn't have bothered him, as at one time, he had visited the tree everyday since Hima had sprung from beneath the tree. Sweat glistened on his forehead, and some strands of hair that had fallen out of his ponytail were stuck to the sides of his face.

"You're illness, if I may address it as such, is indeed pitiful," Souki looked up at her, but before he could respond, she continued. "I have full confidence in your ability to cope until the side affects have faded, hopefully in time for your shouzan."

Souki looked away, instead focusing his attention on some wild flowers. He had heard similar notions expressed by the Nyosen, in between their praises of finally recovering from his illness and taming a shirei.

There was yet something else, Souki had been very proud of himself. He had done something before the "revered and beloved" Tai Taiho. The black kirin had only subdude a shirei _during_ his shouzan, Souki had done it _before_ his own. Yet, it turns out that Taiki had tamed a _**toutetsu**_, a monster of legend, in fact, no other kirin before him had done so.

To say that Souki was put out was an understatment.

He remembered just earlier that morning. Teiei had been explaining to him about the shouzan as he ate. She had stood to his left, while Tanjun and Hayate had lounged on his right.

"I only hope that you will recognize your ruler right away," she smiled at him. "Why Taiki didn't even relieze that his master was in fact his master until they were already at Hakkei Palace!"

Souki didn't respond, but continued to eat his breakfast.

"Over all he performed his shouzan wonderfully," Teiei continued, smoothing out her robes. "Of course, he didn't have his toutetsu to protect him yet."

The kirin sighed, looking up at the nyosen, he set down his chopsticks and asked quite bluntly. "Am I really that inadequte?" Before she could answer, he got off his chair, motioned to his shirei and stated.

"I am going out to my garden, please do not disturb me, thankyou for the meal." Flanked by his two servants, Souki slowly made his way down the halls.

HIs garden was tended by himself and his teacher, Yasuna. Today, however, she was attending to some of the chores. It was composed of five rows of plants, three in the middle of medical herbs and the two at the end were of exotic flowers. Flowering trees formed a circle with a small spring towards the right.

Souki bent down and procceded pulling weeds, his frustrations became apparent everytime he yanked out of the helpless, unwanted plant. Everytime Tanjun winced, she had an idea of what was bothering her master. Yet, the nyokai never asked, she knew that if Souki felt the need to tell her, he would and if not, that was okay as well.

The kirin ignored the blazing sun on the back of his neck and instead allowed his mind to think much of his days here through, and push the growing longing of Hourai into the deep resesses of his mind. It was true, the young teenager longed to see the faces of his family again. He knew all too well that the people of Sou needed him much more at the moment. According to Kyourin, the people adored their kirin -- or Taiho -- and charished them. An aspect that makes the murder of the previous Hourin some eleven years back unthinkable.

He could not abandon the people for his own selfish needs, he refused to. Souki pitied Taiki, who was taken back to Hourai with no memory, from a series of unfortuante events. To be swept away a second time, especially from your people and seperated from your master. Caused what felt to him like a deep depression to begin to well up in his stomach at the very thought.

Kyourin found him there, watching him from the shade of a Plum Blossom Tree, native to Ren Kingdom. Her eyes trained on the young kirin she had grown attached too, his shaking shoulders and almost unapprouchable aura making her heart hurt. Something had happened to him, but what it was, she didn't know. Stepping into the high noon sun, Kyourin called out to him.

"Souki," she waited until he turned to look at her, "come with me to the Shashinboku, we may only see Hanrin in her ranka for a short time now."

She watched as Souki rose to his feet, the pain of such a movement was evident, even if it only remained on his face for a few seconds.

The walk up to the tree would have been silent if not for Kyourin, her stories filling up the calm air and the occasional quiet laugh from Souki.

"Hanrin will not be in the ranka for too much longer," she stated, drawing Souki out of his trance. "Can you not feel it?"

Looking up at the golden egg, Souki smiled to himself. Yes, he could feel it, the wanting to escape that seemed to radiate from the holy creature inside.

The ranka seemed to make all his uneasiness melt away, and Souki knew everything would be alright, time moves on and pain, both inside and out, will fade.

Just as surely as this Ranka of Han, will hatch.


End file.
